A wakeboard is a recreational-type board or water ski designed to be towed behind a power boat or jet ski apparatus.
Wakeboard bindings are foot bindings designed to be employed on wakeboards, typically in pairs and securely mounted, generally angularly transversely, on the top surface of the wakeboard.
Wakeboard bindings are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,291, issued Apr. 29, 1997, and another in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,594, issued Feb. 9, 1999, both hereby incorporated by reference.
Such wakeboard bindings generally include a thin, flat, lightweight, e.g., stamped aluminum, bottom support plate with arcuate sides having fastener holes on one side and fastener slots on the other side to permit the wakeboard binding to be adjustably secured, in a selected place, to the top surface of the wakeboard.
The support plate has interior sides and industry-accepted apertures used to secure the ends of the overlay (optional), heel, and toe sheet materials to the top surface of the support plate. Side clamps and horseshoe-type clamps and stiffeners are fastened on top of the sheet materials to provide a boot-like enclosure for the foot of a user.
It is desirable to provide an improved wakeboard binding and system with enhanced stiffness and construction; improved overlay, heel, and toe fastening; a cleaner look; and improved construction and efficiency in manufacture and use.